This invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, particularly, to a system for mounting an electrical connector assembly through a pair of juxtaposed panels.
Panel mounted electrical connectors typically include a dielectric housing mounting a plurality of electrically conductive terminals. The housing also includes means for mounting the connector to a panel. A panel mounted connector typically is mateable with other electrical apparatus through the panel, such as another connector which, in turn, may be mounted to a second panel, a circuit board, a cable or discrete electrical wires.
The dielectric housing is insertable from one surface of a panel along an axis to an insertion position into an opening in the panel. The housing has at least one radially extending locating flange for passing through a locating portion of the opening as the housing is inserted thereinto. The housing is movable from its insertion position to a mounted position whereat the locating flange can abut the opposite side of the panel to prevent axial removal of the housing back out of the opening.
There are applications wherein it is desirable to locate a pair of panels in immediately juxtaposed relationship. In other words, opposing surfaces of the panel are in close proximity, if not actually abutting. With a typical panel mounted connector as described above, the locating flange which abuts the opposite surface of the panel to prevent axial removal of the connector housing back out of the opening in the panel, prevents a second panel from being located in close juxtaposition to the first panel. In order to solve this problem, one panel mounting system incorporates a bracket or other extraneous mounting mechanism to mount the connector entirely on one side of a panel, with no portion of the connector located on the opposite side of the panel. Therefore, a pair of panels can be located in immediate juxtaposition relative to each other. Unfortunately, the use of brackets or other extraneous mounting mechanisms requires additional labor and adds additional costs to the overall panel mounting system.
The present invention is directed to a panel mounting system wherein a pair of connectors can be mated through aligned openings in a pair of juxtaposed panels without any extraneous mounting mechanisms whatsoever. The system is extremely simple and very cost-effective.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved panel mounting system for electrical connectors mounted to a pair of juxtaposed panels.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, a first panel has a given thickness between an insertion surface and a mating surface and includes a first opening with a locating notch in an edge of the opening. A first connector includes a first dielectric housing insertable from the insertion surface of the first panel to an insertion position into the first opening. The housing has an outwardly extending locating flange for passing through the locating notch of the first opening as the housing is inserted thereinto. The housing is movable from its insertion position to a mounted position whereat the locating flange abuts the mating surface of the first panel. The housing has a first recess aligned with the locating notch of the first opening when the housing is in its mounted position.
A second panel has a given thickness between an insertion surface and a mating surface and includes a second opening with a locating notch in an edge of the second opening. A second connector includes a second dielectric housing insertable from the insertion surface of the second panel to a insertion position into the second opening. The second housing has an outwardly extending locating flange for passing through the locating notch of the second opening as the second housing is inserted thereinto. The second housing is movable from its insertion position to a mounted position whereat the locating flange thereof abuts the mating surface of the second panel. The second housing has a second recess aligned with the locating notch of the second opening when the second housing is in its mounted position.
The first and second connectors are mateable through the openings in the panels when the mating surfaces of the panels are juxtaposed. The locating flange of each connector mounted on its respective panel passes through the locating notch of the opposite panel and into the recess of the housing of the other connector. Therefore, the locating flanges do not interfere with placing the panels in close juxtaposition.
In the preferred embodiment, each connector is insertable into the opening in its respective panel on an insertion axis. Each connector is rotatable about the respective axis between the insertion and mounting positions. The opening in each panel includes a pair of the locating notches disposed at diametrically opposite edges of the opening. The housing of each connector includes pair of locating flanges at opposite sides thereof for passing through the pair of locating notches. The housing of each connector also includes a pair of the recesses angularly spaced from the locating flanges for alignment with the locating notches when the connectors are in their mounted positions. As disclosed herein, the opening in at least one of the panels is generally circular.
A feature of the invention includes the opening in at least one of the panels being larger than the cross-sectional configuration of a portion of the housing of the respective connector inserted into the opening. This provides relative floating movement between the respective connector and the at least one panel.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.